A New Titan
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: When Robin and Danny are twins and when they were little they were seperated after their parents died. Now years Robin finds his twin right after the accident at the Nasty Burger. Join them to see what kind of stuff they get into. Will have romance in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin's P.O.V.

It has been years since I've seen my brother. Danny and I are twins and were inseparable that is until we were adopted by different families. I went to Bruce and Danny went to the Fenton's. Now I am fulfilling my promise to him. I entered the common room of Titan's Tower with a folder and began to shift through it. There I found it, the family my twin went to. I smiled put the folder into my back pack and got up to leave. Before I did though the others walked in from the movies.

"Where are you going Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Just something I promised someone a long time ago. Don't follow me." I said. "Alright, how long will you be gone for?" Raven asked. "I'm not sure, but Cyborg is in charge until I get back." I said. "But dude!" Beast Boy said. "Beast Boy, that's enough I need to do this. I made this promise long before I became Robin, now I need to go find him." I said. I walked out the door and started heading towards Amity Park. It took a couple of days to get there on the R-cycle.

When I got there all I could see was a lot of debris and my brother in front of a ruined building. "Danny!" I yelled. He turned and looked at me and tears were streaming down his face. "Dick?" he asked. "Yeah, it's me." I said. Danny threw his arms around me and started to cry.

"I couldn't save them, just like mom and dad. Dick, I couldn't save them." Danny said. "It's okay little brother. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I said. "God, my girlfriend and best friend were in there, I couldn't get to them in time." Danny said. "It's alright, I'll get you out of here. You can come and stay with me." I offered. "What about your family Dick?" he asked. "Danny, at the moment I live with four other teenagers and they are probably wondering why I left in such a rush." I said. Danny nodded into my shoulder and we left. He didn't even want to go and get his stuff from his house.

"Dude, where did you get the motor cycle?" Danny asked. "You would be surprised. Danny, I'm Robin from the Teen Titans, the rest don't know my name so please don't call me Dick in front of them." I said. "Alright." he said. The next couple of days we were back in Jump City and at Titan's Tower.

"Alright Danny, I want you just to walk in with me and we will surprise them together." I said. "Alright, this is going to be fun. Maybe one time we can wear each other's clothes like we used to and creep them out." Danny said. "Sounds fun, but only when we don't have any missions alright." I said. Danny nodded and we walked into the living room.

Raven's P.O.V.

The door opened up behind us and we all turned and stared seeing two Robin's. One was dressed in civilian clothes but the resemblance was uncanny. "Guys, come over here for a minute." Robin said. We gathered around the two and Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"Dude, since when did you have a clone?" BB asked. "First, I'm not a clone. I'm his twin brother." the boy said. "Chill little brother." Robin said. "You not that much older than me!" the boy said. "I am by five minutes." Robin said. "Fine, or I could just tell them the biggest secret." the boy said. "Danny, you wouldn't." Robin said. "I would, come on. I haven't seen you in seven years. I have a lot of pranks to make up for." Danny said.

"Anyway guys, this is Danny. Danny this is Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg." Robin said. "Hello Danny, please I must know. Where did you live? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And will you be my friend?" Star asked rather quickly. "Holy, you talk fast. Let's see if I got all of that, Amity Park, Robin's motorcycle, blue and why not." Danny said. Star picked up Danny and started to hug him.

"Star, put my brother down. He can't breathe." Robin. "Sorry friend Danny." Star said putting Danny down. "She's a lot stronger than I thought." Danny said gasping. When he looked at me I felt waves of sadness roll off of him. "Don't worry you will get used to it." I said.

"So Danny, since you have blue eyes, does that mean that Robin has blue eyes?" Beast Boy asked. "Um, do I have to answer that Di- I mean Rob?" Danny asked. "Considering we are identical twins it's kind of a given wouldn't you think?" Robin asked. "So have you guys ever taken each other's place?" Beast Boy asked. "What makes you think that we haven't done that now?" Danny asked. "You haven't have you?" Beast Boy asked.

"No Beast Boy we haven't, he's just pulling your leg." Robin said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "If we did, you wouldn't know." Robin said. "Although, it would have been useful when I facing the bullies at school. I lost count how many times I got beat up or forced into a locker." Danny said. "Who did what now?" Robin asked. "No need to go all overprotective on me now bro. They are all back in Amity Park. Unless you want to go back there dressed like me and kick the living shit out of them then be my guest." Danny said.

"So how long will friend Danny be staying with us, Robin?" Star asked. "As long as he wants." Robin said. "So why were you guys separated and why is he only showing up now?" Cyborg asked. "It's something we don't want to talk about." Danny said.

"So were you guys busy while I was gone?" Robin asked. "Well just Control Freak but other than him, no." Cyborg said. "So, we have some catching up to do bro. So what do you say we go and do something?" Danny asked. "Why not, but if anything happens stay back and try not to get in the way." Robin said. "Party pooper." Danny said. "So let's go out for pizza." Robin said.

Danny's P.O.V.

We were sitting at a table at a pizza place and Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about what type of pizza to get. "I'm telling you veggie pizza!" Beast Boy yelled. "No, meat all the way." Cyborg said. I suddenly was reminded of Sam and Tucker. When the waiter came by I suddenly took charge of ordering.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked. "NO!" BB and Cyborg said. "Wait, how about a large pizza with soy cheese, half of it with veggies and the other half with meat. And another large with regular cheese and pepperoni." I said. She nodded and walked off.

"Where did you learn to order like that?" Raven asked. "My girlfriend was a vegetarian and my best friend was a meat lover. They argued worse than Cyborg and Beast Boy. Besides, the soy cheese isn't bad you might actually like it." I said. "You had a girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, she kind of reminds me of Raven." I said. Tears started to come into my eyes and Dick pulled me in for a hug.

"Do you want me to tell them?" he asked. I nodded into his shoulder. "Mind you this happened moments before I found Danny. There was an explosion, his adopted family, his best friend and girlfriend were all killed in the explosion." Dick said. "Oh new friend Danny, I am so sorry for your loss." Star said. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I wasn't fast enough to get to them." I said.

"Dude, you really are Robin's brother. He's always blaming himself for things that weren't his fault." Beast Boy said. "Yeah Danny, I'm sure they understood that you tried your best." Raven said. "You really remind me of Sam. You both have violet eyes." I said. Raven gave me a shy smile and then behind us there was a loud explosion.

"Danny, stay here. Come on team let's go take care of the disturbance." Dick said. "But, I can help." I said. But by then they were already gone. "Well, so much for catching up." I said. Just then my ghost sense went off and I looked over to see Skulker going after my brother and the team. The waitress came by with the pizzas. "Can you take them back and keep them warm?" I asked. She nodded and I went after them. I ran after them to see them standing off with Skulker.

"Yo Skulker! Leave them alone. It's just about you and me." I yelled. "Danny, I told you to stay out of this!" Dick yelled. "Ah, ghost child. I wondered where you disappeared too." Skulker said. "You know him Danny?" Dick asked. "More than I want to. He wants my pelt as a rug or whatever." I said.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Give up now ghost child. For I, Skulker will finally have my prize after 2 years!" Skulker said. Now I was confused, why did this creep want Danny dead? Why is he calling him a ghost child? Danny isn't dead, is he? Then all of a sudden Danny looks changed drastically.

His black hair changed to white and his blue eyes changed to a glowing green. His clothes changed to a black and white suit whit the initials DP on the front. I was shocked and then he took off flying and shooting these green bolts at Skulker. What really surprised me was that his legs became a wisp exactly like a ghost.

"Dude, I didn't know that your brother could do that." Beast Boy said. "Neither did I." I said. "I'm sure he would have told you eventually." Raven said. Soon it was over and Danny landed in front of us.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" he asked. "Yes you do bro." I said. "The pizzas are being kept warm so we could swing by get them and go back to the Tower." Danny suggested. I nodded and we did just that and an hour later we were all sitting around the living room staring at my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin's P.O.V.

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for my brother to tell the story about how he got his powers. "It all happened a couple years ago. My adoptive parents were ghost hunters and they were building a ghost portal in our basement. They had tried to turn it on but it didn't work so hours later I was done there with my best friends Sam and Tucker. They talked me into going in there, so I did. I tripped and I accidently pressed the on button and I was shocked with the electricity and ectoplasm. I passed out from the pain and when I woke up my hair had turned white and my eyes were glowing green. I had thought I had died and became a ghost but I was wrong and just became half ghost." Danny said.

"Wait, your powers were your parents fault?" I asked. "In a way. I didn't tell them until right before they died. You see right before you showed up I was fighting an evil ghost from the future. This ghost was me." he said. Danny looked down at the ground and back up at us. "What made your future self become evil?" I asked. "The death of my adoptive family and my best friends and girlfriend. In that future you never came to get me. I actually went to my adoptive father's best friend who actually was my greatest enemy as well. Apparently I was so hurt that you didn't come to get me and the death of those closest to me I just wanted my pain to end. So Vlad agreed to rip my ghost half out of me, but when that happened my ghost half killed my human half and took Vlad's ghost half and the two combined to become the greatest evil known to man. To speed things up Tucker, Sam and I came back to our time and I fought my future self. I was so weakened afterwards that I turned back to my human self in front of my adoptive family and my teacher since Sam and Tucker already knew. I was running to them but I tripped and fell and they were killed in the explosion. That's when you came along Rob." Danny said.

"So you are fighting you're own destiny?" Raven asked. "Yeah, I promised them that I wouldn't become Dan. And I'm scared to death of becoming him." Danny said. "Don't you worry Danny, we won't let that happen." I said. Danny smiled and I gave him a hug then punched his arm. "So what kind of powers do you have?" Beast Boy asked.

"Have you ever heard of overshadowing?" Danny asked. "Um, no." BB said. Danny winked and he turned invisible. We started to look for him when Cyborg spoke up in Danny's voice. "So, what's one of the things that Cyborg hates?" Danny asked. He was in Cyborg's body and Beast Boy had the biggest smirk on his face. "Dude, make him eat tofu." BB said. Danny smiled and he made Cyborg walk over to the fridge and made him eat tofu. Danny then flew out of Cyborg's body and Cyborg started to cough and spit it out.

"Dude, what is this awful stuff?" Cyborg asked. "It's tofu dude." Beast Boy said. "Why am I eating tofu? And why am I in the kitchen when I was in the living room with you guys?" Cyborg asked. "Danny demonstrated his overshadowing power. He basically took over you and made you eat tofu." I said. "Dude, so not cool." Cyborg said. "But it was funny." Danny said.

"I'm so gonna get you little dude." Cyborg said. "Just try it." Danny said. Cyborg went to hit him but the punch went through him. "Dude, that is awesome." Beast Boy said. "That is called intangibility. I can also go invisible." Danny said. He did and we looked around and the remote was lifted up from the table. "Dude that would be so wicked for when we are fighting Slade." Beast Boy said.

"Who's Slade?" Danny asked reappearing next to Beast Boy. "Just one of the nastiest villains that we have faced. Who's yours?" Cyborg asked. "Myself, I defeated him but lost everything in the process." Danny said. "Where is he now?" I asked. "Inside of a Fenton Thermos in the Ghost Zone guarded by Clockwork." he responded.

"Please friend Danny, how did you train your powers?" Starfire asked. "That was actually the fun part. Sam and Tuck helped me out. We clocked how fast I could fly, my aim and if I could duplicate myself." he said. "You can duplicate yourself?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, I'm not very good at it yet." Danny said. "So what can you do little brother?" I asked. "Well, there's the ecto-blasts I was doing up against Skulker I can create a shield oh and the ice powers and the newest one, the ghostly wail. I've only used that once and it wound up taking so much energy that I turned back human and that was when my adoptive family and best friends died." Danny said.

"So, how fast can you fly?" Cyborg asked. "Last time we checked I was clocked at about 223 mph." he said. "That's fast dude," BB said. "So enough about me. What do you guys do for fun around here?" Danny asked. "We have a game system." Beast Boy said. "Cool, what games do you have?" he asked. "So I take it that you want to play?" I asked. "Hell yeah, I love playing video games." he said. "I so challenge you dude." Beast Boy said. "You are so on, little green elf." Danny said. We all smiled and went off to do something completely different.

Danny's P.O.V.

When Beast Boy and I were playing video games together I felt something towards him. I'm just not sure what yet. He was a really good guy to get to know. I know Dick would do the same for me but he seems rather closed off then what he was when we were kids. Beast Boy and I were racing and Cyborg was cheering the whole time.

"Go BB, go Danny!" Cyborg cheered. "Why are you cheering for the both of us?" BB asked. "Because, well I don't know. Wow BB you are getting your butt kicked by Danny-boy." Cyborg said. "You know it. He is a challenge but when you actually been inside a game things get pretty easy." I said. "Dude, you went inside of a game? What game?" BB asked. "Doom." I said simply. "That is so sweet. Maybe you could show me how to actually defeat that Chaos dude." BB said. "You won't have to anymore." I said sadly just as I crossed the finish line winning the game.

"What do you mean? Chaos is the most badass gamer out there?" Cyborg asked. "You won't have too because the person who is Chaos is dead and he was actually my girlfriend Sam." I said. "Dude, that means that we were being beaten by a girl. That is so not cool." BB said. I couldn't help but laugh and it was the first time I laughed since my family died.

It was weird every time I Beast Boy smiled at me I felt my heart drop. Then I realized something, I never really truly loved Sam. Well I did, just not in that way though. I may have to talk to Dick about it though, I'm just not sure.

"Thoughts for a penny?" I hear a chipper voice ask. I looked up to see Starfire coming down to sit next to me. "Sorry, I'm just thinking how much has changed in such a short amount of time." I said. "I can understand, friend Danny. As I crash landed on Earth and became friends with Robin and the others in only a night." Star said. "You're an alien?" I asked. "Yes, and you are half ghost, which I still do not fully understand how one can be dead yet alive at the same time." Star said. "Touché. I don't understand it myself. All I know that there are only two others like me." I said. "Really, then they helped you along with your friends?" she asked. "Not really. One is one of my enemies and the other is my clone who I had to help develop their powers." I said. "But I thought that Robin is your clone. Isn't that what twins are?" Star asked.

I chuckled a bit but before I could answer Dick answered for me. "We're not exactly clones, Star. We may look alike but we are completely different personality wise. Danny isn't a hand to hand fighter like I am. And I am not a half ghost like Danny is. See Starfire, we may look exactly alike and sound exactly alike but we our own person. A clone however will act like the person entirely." Dick said. "Oh, so if you became a half ghost and Danny became skilled in the hand fighting than you will be clones?" she asked.

"No, you see Robin doesn't have my personality and I don't have his. Sure we acted exactly alike when we were younger but as we grew older we became our separate persons." I said. "Oh, so there wouldn't be two Robin's so we could use one as a decoy?" she asked. "Well, we could do that. That would be the easy part. I know how to act like my brother." I said. "Really now Dan?" Dick asked. I winced and took a sharp intake of breath. "Don't call me Dan." I said. I transformed and turned intangible and went up to the roof.

I as I found the top of the building I sat there watching the sun set over the bay. I couldn't help but feel awestruck by it. I sat on the edge of the giant T with my feet dangling over the edge when someone spoke up.

"So why did you run away Danny?" Dick asked. "I'm sorry Dick, Dan was the name of my future self that became evil. I promised that I would never become him." I said. "I understand little brother. I'm sorry for upsetting you. Starfire was really stressed when you disappeared like that." he said. "Sorry about that too." I said sheepishly. "So, what do you think of the tower?" Dick asked. "It's amazing. I've never been in anything so huge before." I said. "Not even the big top?" he asked with a smile. "Not even the big top." I said. "How often to do you think about Mom and Dad?" he asked. "All the time. I never really told Sam or Tucker that Jack and Maddie weren't my parents. I wish I did though." I said.

"Believe me, I know. I haven't told the team yet either." Dick said. "So, I have to know, since you were adopted by Bruce Wayne and became Robin does that mean that Bruce is Batman?" I asked. "You certainly are my brother. Yes, he is." he said. "Man only if Tucker was still alive he would owe me twenty bucks." I said. "You and your best friend had a bet about this?" Dick asked. "We would have bets about a lot of things. Most of the time I lost." I said. We set there watching the sun set on the city and when the sun finally disappeared from the horizon I looked over at my brother.

"Can I talk to you about anything without you laughing or getting disgusted at me?" I asked. "Of course you can Danny. It's my job to protect you from things like that." Dick said. "I don't think I was ever really in love with Sam." I said. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "Because earlier when Beast Boy and I were racing he smiled at me and my stomach dropped and my heart fluttered." I said quietly. "So what you are saying is that you have a crush on BB." he said. "Yeah, I guess I do. So, your not gonna laugh or anything like that are you?" I asked. "Absolutely not. I would never. I may tease the two of you but that is what brothers do right." Dick said. "Thanks bro, so where am I going to be sleeping?" I asked. "I have a bunk in my room if you want to stay with me or we can set up your own room." he offered.

I thought about it for a minute and looked over at his masked blue eyes. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't think that I can handle it being alone right now." I said. "No problem little Phantom." Dick said. "That is going to be my super hero name." I said. "It suits you little brother." he said. "Shut up." I said.

"Hey guys, dinner's done, ya'll coming down?" Cyborg asked through the communicator. "Yep, Danny can you phase the both of us through?" Dick asked. "Of course, it will feel weird at first though." I said. I took my brother's hand and I phased us through the ceiling and back down into the common area where the others were waiting for us. After dinner we all went to bed and I fell asleep in my brother's room without even realizing that he was talking to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin's P.O.V.

I was woken up suddenly in the middle of the night by my brother crying and screaming. I immediately got out of bed and went to his side. "Danny, come on wake up." I said shaking his shoulders slightly. Before I knew it I hear my door open up and knew that the others were at the door. "Danny, come on wake up it's just a dream." I said. His blue eyes opened up and looked at me.

"Richie? God, why won't the dreams stop?" Danny asked. "It's okay Danny, I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving you again." I said. "You better not." he whispered back. I looked back at my team and just nodded and they headed back to bed. Before I knew it Danny went back to sleep in my arms, so I laid him back down into bed and then tried to get back to sleep myself. Which was unsuccessful.

So I decided to do some more searching for Slade. Hours later the sun was rising and I could hear my brother stirring from his sleep. "Morning sleepy head." I said. "Sorry about last night. I haven't nightmares like that since mom and dad's death." Danny said. "I understand." I said. "What time is it?" he asked. "About 5:30, I usually start to train down in the training room if you want to come with me." I offered. "Sure, why not. I'm not much of a hand to hand fighter but I can do it." Danny said. I smiled as my half asleep brother stumbled into the bathroom. After he came back out we headed down the stairs and into the training room.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly from one of the weirdest dreams I ever had. I was kissing Danny! Well I guess it kind of made since, he was way cooler than Robin. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 9 in the morning. So I decided to get out of bed and do my morning routine. When I was finally made my way into the common room Cyborg was cooking his meat filled breakfast.

"Dude, why are you cooking bacon?" I asked. "Because it's delicious." Cyborg said. "Is that the only thing you're cooking?" I asked. "It is. Do you know where Rob and Danny are?" he asked. "Nah, I just woke up." I said. Soon we heard laughing and we turned to see Rob and Danny come in and Rob was giving Danny a noogey before he phased out of it and tackled Robin to the ground.

"Dude, I've never seen Robin so happy." Cyborg said. "Yeah, he is like a whole new person." I said. "He really needed this." Raven said behind me. "Holy crap, you shouldn't come of nowhere like that." I said. Starfire came into the room and watched the two brothers wrestling on the floor.

"Please friends, you shouldn't be fighting like this." Star said. They stopped and stood up and Danny gave her a confused look. "Star, we weren't fighting, we were only playing, rough housing. We used to do it all the time when we were younger. Although with him having the intangibility power it's not as fun as it used to be." Robin said. "So it is only a form of play then?" Star asked. "Yeah, you should have seen it when it us and our dad while our mom stood there yelling at us." Danny said. "Those were some of the happier times we had." Robin said.

"So, who's up for some waffles?" Cyborg asked breaking the tension. Danny looked over at Robin. "Don't worry his cooking is safe." Robin said. I smiled and went over to the fridge and made my own meat free breakfast.

Danny's P.O.V.

After breakfast we headed downstairs to the training room. "Alright Danny, if you feel up to it you can train with us. I'm guessing that ghostly wail of yours is still pretty new to you." Dick said. "Only problem with that is that we are going to have to go outside for it. It's pretty destructive." I said. "Alright, later we will go into the desert to test it out. Sound good everyone?" Dick asked. "Yeah, so what is Danny's super hero name going to be? We can't just call him Danny." Beast Boy said. "Just call me Phantom." I said.

"It suits you." Raven said. "Thanks, Robin actually called me that when we were younger." I said. "Why did he call you that?" Cyborg asked. "We got into a fight when our mom was baking, it ended with Danny here covered in head to two in flour and I was covered in feathers." Rob said. "The best part is, my nickname actually describes what I've become." I said. "Yeah, expect it's really creepy when your legs disappear like they did yesterday." Rob said. "They do that whenever I put on the gas when I fly. I'm not quite sure why it does that." I said.

I sat on the side line and watched while the Titans trained. I was impressed to say the least. Dick was very good at dodging the attacks from Cyborg and Starfire. Beast Boy was testing the strengths from the different animals. Raven on the other hand was meditating; I'm guessing that her powers connect with her emotions or something like that.

"Hey Danny, why don't I teach you some hand to hand." Dick said bringing me back from my thoughts. "Um sure, that will be great." I said. "Are you alright bro?" he asked. "Yeah, sorry just lost in thought." I said. "It's okay, I can understand what you are going through right now. I really wasn't expecting you to go through it again." Rob said. "I know, it's just out of nowhere that it happened you know." I said. Dick put his hand on my shoulder and we went to the mats where he began to teach me some self-defense moves.

An hour later I was on my back once again breathing heavily. "Dude, you are so getting your butt kicked." BB said. His face was suddenly in my vision and was the only thing that I can see. "No shit, what is he a ninja or something?" I asked. "Or something." Cyborg said. BB helped me to my feet and I kinda blushed when I was up to my feet.

"I think we are done for now Danny. Let's head out into the desert and test that wail of yours." Dick said. "Alright, you guys need to bring some sort of earmuffs if humans hear this you will go deaf." I said. "Really? It's that powerful?" Cyborg asked. "Absolutely, I have learned to use it only as a last resort." I said. My brother nodded and we all started to head out to a secluded location in the desert. Sooner than I expected we were standing in a semi-circle.

"Ready whenever you are Danny." Dick said. I nodded and I transformed into the alter ego and got ready to release the ghostly wail. I took a deep breath and let it out. All around us rocks came loose and fell to the ground shattering. When I finally let it go I collapsed to my knees and transformed back to my human form.

"Are you okay Danny?" BB and Dick asked at the same time. I nodded as I panted to try and catch my breath. "Dude, that is one destructive power. It's a good thing you use it only for last resort purpose." Cyborg said. I nodded as BB and Rob helped me up to supported my weight. "Let's head back to the Tower and get something to eat." Dick suggested. I nodded my head again as we climbed back into the T-Car and headed back to the tower. It was still crammed in there so BB transformed into a little green kitten. He so cute like that I couldn't help but pet him and scratch behind his ears. My brother smiled at me and I smiled back as I saw that BB really liked it.

Back at the Tower we ordered pizza and sat at the couch and was watching a movie. I have no idea who picked it but it was one of my favorites. But suddenly I felt really sad because the last time I saw this movie it was with Sam and Tucker and I couldn't help but have tears running down my cheeks at all the memories of the fun times we had.

"Danny, why are you crying?" BB asked. "This was the last movie I watched with my best friends." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder just as the pizza arrived. As I was slowly recovering from the use of the ghostly wail we continued watching the movie and ate the pizza that we ordered. By the time that the movie was done and the pizza was gone the alarms went off in the tower.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny P.O.V.

The team got together and I just sit there. "Well, are you coming bro?" Dick asked. I smiled and I brought my fists together and transformed into Phantom. Beast Boy, Star, Raven and I took to the skies while Robin and Cyborg took to the streets.

"So what exactly is going on?" I asked. "Cinderblock is rampaging through the city." Raven said. "Who exactly is Cinderblock?" I asked. We came into the downtown area and there was this huge block of stone stomping through the street. "Oh, that's Cinderblock." I said. Those of us flying met up with the two on the ground and we faced the giant rock.

"You know that terrorizing the city isn't good for your health." Dick said. I smiled just as he shouted "Titans GO!" I zoomed forward and shot at him with my ectoblasts. He hit me and sent me flying into a building. I got up to see the other Titans sharing blows with Cinderblock. Now that he was distracted I had an idea that might just work. I shot him with my ice rays and Cinderblock froze right on the spot.

"Dude, you should have found your brother sooner." BB said. I smiled and he smiled and I blushed and looked away. I caught the look on my brother's face and I gave him a glare. "You need to have some lessons in that from Batman for that to have any effect little brother." Dick said. "Well I bet you didn't spend the first month after an accident having your pants fall down all the time because you no control of your powers oh, and I was forbidden from handling all things breakable." I said. "Dude, you had your pants fall down?" BB asked laughing a little. "Hey, you try having my powers and falling through the floor at impromptu times." I said. Then all of a sudden we were hit with this blinding blue light and we were all knocked unconscious.

Hours later I woke up on the street and the others were around me. I placed my hand over my face only to see that my hand was green. "What the hell!" I yelled. This caused the others to wake up.

Robin's P.O.V.

I got to my feet to feel really heavy. I looked down to see that my hands were metal. "What happened to us?" I asked. I noticed that I didn't ask it in my voice but in Cyborg's. "I believe we have somehow switched bodies." Beast Boy said. The rest of the team stood up including my brother who had switched back into his human form. "Let's head back to the tower and discuss this so where we aren't overheard." Starfire said. We headed back to the Tower. Once in the living room we sat on the couches facing each other.

"Okay, so who is in who?" I asked. "Danny is in Beast Boy." Danny said. "Beast Boy is in Danny." Beast Boy said. "I am in Raven's body once again." Starfire said. "Raven in Starfire again." Raven said. "Robin in Cyborg." I said. "Cyborg in Robin." Cyborg said.

"Alright, so Star, Raven you guys know how to control each other's powers right?" I asked. "Correct friend Robin." Star said. "Okay, Danny, Beast Boy why don't you try to teach each other how to control each other's powers down in the training room while I work with Cyborg." I said. I smiled knowing what the two may get into up on the roof. "So Cy, why don't we go down into the training room." I suggested. "You got it Rob." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

"Alright BB lets head up to the roof. Don't want you destroying everything." Danny said. "Alright," I said. "Ah he speaks. I was beginning to get worried about you." Danny said with a smile. "Sorry, it's been a very long time since I've actually had a natural skin color." I said. "Don't worry about it. I understand." he said. We headed up to the roof and Danny turned to face me.

"We will start with my powers first. I have a great variety of powers that you need to get used to." Danny said. "Alright so what do we do first?" I asked. "First, teach you control of the intangibility." he said with a smile. I looked down and I saw that my pants were around my ankles. "Aw come on. You really weren't kidding about that. So you a boxer guy." I said. "Really, can we concentrate please? I understand that you are used to just thinking of the animal and changing into it right?" he asked. I nodded and looked into my green eyes.

"Alright, try to transform into my ghost form." he said. "Um, how do I do that?" I asked. "Alright, this is actually the easiest part. Concentrate on a part deep inside you, it's in your core, around your heart. It might be easier if you say going ghost." he said. "Really, it's that simply?" I asked. He nodded and I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Going ghost!" I said. Suddenly I felt something cold rush through my body. When it stopped I opened my eyes and instead of a black strand of hair in my face it was white, like snow white.

"Good job that is just the easy part. What did you feel as you changed?" he asked. "Cold, is it supposed be like that?" I asked. "Yes, I have an ice core. That is why I have the ice powers. Not even my arch enemy has that power." Danny said. "So what's next?" I asked. "Invisibility and intangibility." he said. "Right so what do we do?" I asked. "Right so invisibility is the easier one to maintain. All you need to do is think that you need to hide." Danny said. I nodded and thought about it. "If it helps think that you just played a prank on Cyborg and you need to hide from him before he beats the shit out of you." Danny said. "How did you know about that?" I asked. "Please, my brother is Robin, we talk." he said.

I nodded and I concentrated on hiding from the beating of a life time. I opened my eyes and Danny had a smile on his face. I knew that I was invisible. I had an idea and I knew that this was my only chance to do it since we were alone. I silently walked up to Danny and kissed him. To my surprise he didn't struggle but he kissed me back. I lost myself in that kiss and I knew I became visible again.

"So I guess this means something for us." I said. "Don't I know it. You are doing very well though." Danny said with a smile. He pulled me in for one more kiss before we got back to work. "So for intangibility all you have to do is think about wanting to go through something. Sometimes it helps to think about if somebody is hurting one of your friends or like say me." Danny said. I nodded and he went to go behind a pillar we had up here. "Now BB, I want to go through this when I start screaming bloody murder alright." Danny said. "Do you have to scream?" I asked. "I want to make it believable." was all he said.

Danny went behind one of the pillars and all I had to do was wait for the signal. "Remember, no going around go through it." Danny said. I sighed and went to go and concentrated on the intangibility. Danny screamed and then I panicked and ran towards him and I made it through the pillar towards Danny. Once I made it through he smiled and I reverted back to the human side.

"Well, I take it that you are feeling exhausted." Danny said. "Yeah, a little bit. So let's work with yours for a little bit." I said. Danny nodded and we sat down on the roof.

Danny's P.O.V.

I was feeling absolutely giddy about that kiss that when we sat down on the roof I had to stop and focus on the task at hand. "So what exactly do I need to do other than concentrate on the animal?" I asked. "Well after you change you need to take control otherwise the animal will take over. Think with your human mind and everything will be fine." BB said. "That's it?" I asked. BB nodded and I smiled and thought about turning into a husky. I did and I took control of the instinct. "Good job Danny, so I take it that you're a dog person." BB said.

I pranced up to him and placed my front legs on his shoulders and licked him. "Alright D, change back already." BB said with a smile. I did and I gave him a smirk. "D? Well at least it's better than Dan." I said. "Why don't you like the name Dan?" he asked. I sat back on the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"It was what my future evil self was named. I refuse to become him. Even though it happed by the death of my adoptive family and my two best friends." I said. "So there is still a chance that it will happen?" BB asked a little scared. I kissed him gently and looked him straight in the eye. "There is a chance as long as I let the pain be too great and I go to Vlad, but since I didn't go to Vlad I went with my brother instead. Dan will not exist." I said. "I'm glad that Robin did go and get you." Bb said. "I am too. I've missed him and I met you. It's a win, win situation." I said. BB smiled and we stood up.

"Hey, do you want to try and fly?" I asked. "Yeah," BB said. He transformed back into the ghost form and he waited for my instruction. "Okay the easiest way to get into the air is to just want to fly. Feel what it means to fly." I said. BB nodded and he lifted up into the air.

"How are you guys doing up here?" Robin asked in Cyborg's voice. "Really good, BB is getting a good handle on my powers." I said. "All right then, we need you guys downstairs. We are trying to figure out who made us switch." Robin said. "Awesome, not like I don't love your body D, I just want to be in my own body again with my powers. Yours are awesome and everything but I want to be me again." BB said. "So I guess you finally told each other then?" Robin asked.

"What are you talking about Rob?" BB asked. "Yes, we did bro." I said. "You talked to him?" BB asked. "BB, Danny and I have been catching up on everything. He told me about his little crush on you." Rob said. "So we don't have to hide it?" BB asked. "No, but if you hurt my brother I will come after you." Robin said. BB paled and I chuckled as we walked back down into the common room.

Robin's P.O.V.

I chuckled and smiled as we entered the common room. I knew that they would get together as soon as they got to the roof. Everybody was down in the common room waiting for us.

"So have you guys found out what made us switch bodies?" Raven asked. "One things for sure, it wasn't a ghost." Danny said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Pretty sure. Unless whatever ghost did this found a way to make themselves invisible to my ghost sense." he said.

"You have a ghost sense?" BB asked. "Um yeah, it's this blue mist that comes out of my mouth and I get a chill." Danny said. "If it was a ghost do you have a clue who it might be?" I asked. "I don't know of one who has this kind of power unless Vlad created a weapon that can. Vlad is a half ghost as well but with twenty more years of experience." Danny said. "Okay, the only enemy that has this kind of power is the Puppet King." I said.

"Is there a way that we can watch last night's footage and see who did this?" Star asked. "We can try some street cameras." Cyborg said. We gathered around a monitor and watched the footage. In the background was a figure cloaked in shadow. "Who is that?" Star asked. Danny looked in closer and I was beginning to get worried that this was one of his enemies.

"Do you know who it is D?" BB asked. "I'm not sure but it could be Vlad. I knew he would come after me. He has wanted me to be his son for years. Now that Maddie is gone I bet he would come after me. He is a psycho path." Danny said. "How does he have the money?" Cyborg asked. "Vlad is actually Vlad Masters. Almost as powerful as Bruce Wayne." he said. "Great, so how do we beat him and make him change us back?" I asked. "Dani." he said. "What?" all of us asked.

"Vlad was so desperate he started to make clones of me. All but one was a failure. The one that did survive though ended up being a girl. If I can somehow get a hold of her then we could get him to come out." Danny said. "Alright, so how do we get a hold of her?" I asked. "I have no idea. She travels around the world." he said. Then suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Cyborg, pull up the security footage." I said. He did and it showed and little girl with a black ponytail. "Danielle." Danny said before grabbing BB and they both went down to the door. We followed and Danny and the girl along with BB were standing there.

"Anyone want to explain to me what in the world is going on?" she asked. "We switched bodies Dani. We are pretty sure that it was Plasmius." Danny said. "So, seeing two of you is normal?" she asked. She was looking between Danny's body and my body. "Yeah, Dani I was adopted when I was 9. This is Robin my twin brother who at the moment is in Cyborg's body." Danny said. "So what you're saying is that once Vlad find this little tidbit out he will probably try to fully kill you. So why do you need my help?" Dani asked. "What we need is to try and figure out how to get back to our right bodies." I said.

"Well, you are in luck dear cousin. I recently made a little detour to dear Vlad's mansion a stole a blueprint for something that might help some." Dani said. "So Danielle, what exactly are you doing here?" Danny asked. "I heard about what happened in Amity Park and I tried to find you there." she said. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"You saved my life, I wanted to make sure that you were okay. So here I am." Dani said. "Thank you Dani." Danny said. Danielle handed my brother the blueprints and he handed them to me. "You think you and Cy can handle putting something like this together while Dani and I help BB get a grip on my powers?" Danny asked. "Of course little brother. You guys have fun. Don't scar little Danielle." I said with a smile. Danny and BB blushed as they headed back up to the roof.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked. We turned and watched and saw the BB and Danny were holding hands. "That is what I mean Cy." I said. "Dude, who would have thought. Are you okay with this Rob?" he asked. "Of course. I've already threatened BB so I have done my job. Let's go get this done so we can switch back." I said. He nodded and we walked down to his lab to get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

The three of us headed back up to the roof and when we got there they both looked at me. "Okay BB, Dani is going to help you with the ectoblasts. This way you can see how it's done." Danny said. "Can I call your clone Elle so we don't call both of you Danny?" I asked. Danny laughed and nodded. "So, Beast Boy right. The first thing you have to do before we even teach you about the ectoblasts is to transform." Elle said. She transformed first and then I did. "So now what?" I asked. "First let's set up some targets to shoot at, that might make it easier for you. But what you need to think about is transferring the ectoplasm into your hands and forms a blast." Elle said.

I concentrated and it came into my hands. Soon my hands were alight with the green glow of ectoplasm. "Alright now shoot at these targets; don't worry about completely destroying them." Danny said. "Dude, where did these come from?" I asked. "I took them from the training room. I'm sure that my bro would be fine with it." Danny said. "Dude, Robin can get pretty mad at the littlest things." I said. "He wouldn't when we tell him what we used them for." Danny said.

"Now BB, target them and try to aim it." Elle said. I took a breath and aimed and fired. I completely missed the first time but the next shot the target went up in green flames. "Cool!" I said. "I know, but we need to work on your aim so you don't hurt anybody." Danny said. "Well, Danny are we going to show him all of your powers or is that good until you guys get back into your own bodies?" Elle asked.

"It'll have to wait for tomorrow, it's getting dark. Cy is cooking dinner." Robin said. We turned to see him leaning against a wall watching the three of us. "Alright, we will be done in a minute." Danny said. "Okay, well you think that you can handle teaching BB from here cuz?" Elle asked. "Um, yeah why?" D asked. "You know me, gotta travel the world." she answered as she left.

"Does she always do that?" I asked. "Yeah, well. She's been like that ever since I saved her life." Danny said. "Is that so?" I asked with a smirk. I walked up to him and kissed the day lights out of him. "You guys do know that I am right here." Robin said. We pulled apart and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry bro." Danny said. "Let's just go downstairs." Robin said. We nodded and we headed back downstairs.

The aroma of pasta filled the air as we entered the common room. "Glorious, friend Danny and friend Beast Boy, do you each of control of each other's powers?" Starfire asked. I have to admit that hearing Starfire's voice coming from Raven's mouth. "Pretty much, I still haven't taught him about my cryoblasts and my ghostly wail." Danny said. "So he can at least transform?" Raven asked. "Dudette, it's not that hard, see watch." I said. I then transformed into the ghost in a flash of light.

"Good job BB, now let's eat ya'll." Cyborg said. I was surprised to see no meat in a portion of the meal. "Wow Cy, you actually cooked something with no meat in it?" I asked. "Yeah, well I decided to be nice and all." he said. "Is it because he has ghost powers now and he can play pranks on you easier?" Danny asked. "You know I haven't thought of that yet." I said. "Gee thanks Danny," Cyborg said sarcastically. "No problem, it's what I live for." Danny said with a smile.

"I'm not gonna win with Danny here am I?" Cyborg asked Robin. "Nope, you would be surprised what kind of trouble we got into when we were younger." Robin said. "Yeah, remember the time I caught that snake?" Danny asked. "Yeah and you put in mom and dad's closest with mom's shoes. Man we were grounded for a month for that." Robin said. "I wonder if we still have that twin telepathy." Danny wondered. "There is such thing as that?" I asked. "Well yeah, there was this one time when we were playing hide and seek and I fell into a ditch. I broke my leg and we were playing in this field by the house." Danny said. "Yeah, suddenly I felt sudden pain in my leg and I knew that Danny was hurt, I found him like twenty minutes later and helped him home." Robin said.

"It's actually quite common in twins." Raven said. "Cool, anyway Rob and I are working on the ray to switch us back." Cyborg said. "Sweet, any idea when it will be done?" Danny asked. "In a hurry to get back in your body huh?" I asked teasingly. "Maybe, I just don't want BB to go up against Plasmius or any of my enemies. The Box Ghost on the other hand you can take with your hand tied behind your back." Danny said. "How many enemies do you have?" I asked.

"Well let's see there's Plasmius, Skulker, Fright Knight, Technus, Ember McLain, Young Blood, Bertrand, Spectra, Desiree, Hotep-Ra, Johnny 13, Kitty, Lunch Lady Ghost, Nocturn, Pariah Dark, Undergrowth, Vortex, and Walker. Those are only the ghost enemies the human ones are Freakshow, The guys in white, Masters Blasters and Valerie. Freakshow once took control over me and made me steal for him. GIW want me only to experiment on me, Masters Blasters work for Vlad and Valerie is just some girl who thinks I ruined her life." Danny said.

"Dude, what did you do to piss these guys off?" Cyborg asked. "Mostly by existing. Walker wants me in ghost jail for the next 50,000 years. And Skulker wants me because I am very rare and he wants my pelt either as a rug or on his wall. I never really understood him." Danny said. "So seems like you have done a lot more fighting then we had little brother." Robin said. "Well, I always had help. When Jazz found out she wanted to help. She caught me at least three times in the Fenton Thermos." Danny said with a smile.

"Fenton Thermos?" Robin asked. "Yeah well Jack and Maddie liked to put the name Fenton on a lot of their inventions. The thermos itself catches ghost so we could release them back into the Ghost Zone. I have to tell you I never felt more claustrophobic in my life." Danny said. "So did they at least treat you right?" Robin asked. "Oh yeah, we even had a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick which was a baseball bat with the name Fenton on it." Danny said.

"So where is little Dani?" Star asked. "She left; she doesn't stay in a place to long." Danny answered. "Aw, I was hoping to know how she is your clone even though she is a female where you are a male. I still do not get it." Star said. "Don't try to understand it. I don't get it either. Vlad was just crazy enough to do it." Danny said.

Danny finished and started to gather the dishes and went back into the kitchen. "Hey D, what are you doing?" I asked. "Doing the dishes." Danny answered. "I'll help!" I said excitedly. "Who are you and what have you done with Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked. "Better yet, what has Danny done to Beast Boy?" Raven said. "Guys, enough. Let's just leave them alone." Robin said. "Um yeah, hey Rae do you want to come and help me out in the garage?" Cyborg asked. "Um sure." Raven said with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Star, why don't we head up to the roof and watch the sunset." Robin said. "Alright friend Robin." Star said. They left the room and I helped Danny clean up the kitchen.

"So how many juicy stuff do you know about Robin?" I asked as I picked up a towel. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Danny said with a smile. I smiled back and towel whipped him. "Is that how you want to play?" Danny asked. I smiled and did it again. Before we knew it we were covered in water and soap. The both of us were laughing and we stopped and stared into each other's eyes.

"BB, I have something to tell you." Danny said. "What is it D?" I asked. "I love you; I have never felt this way before." Danny said. My heart fluttered and I stared at him wide eyed. "Really? Because I do too." I said. He placed his hand on my cheek and then he pulled me closer and we started to kiss again.

Danny's P.O.V.

BB and I were kissing since we were already done with the dishes and had pushed him into the wall. "Maybe we should go slow." BB said against my mouth. "I know, but this feels so right." I said. We continued kissing until we heard somebody drop something behind us. We turned to see Raven and Starfire staring at us.

"I thought only males and females participate in romantic actions." Star said confusingly. "That is the norm Star." Raven said. "Um, how do we explain about same sex couples to Star?" I asked. "I have no idea." BB said. "Okay Star, this is kind of hard to explain just bear with me. Beast Boy and Danny don't like girls in a romantic way. They are what we call gay. The easiest thing to explain it is that there are guys who like guys and there are also girls who like girls." Robin said. "Is it frowned upon?" she asked. "Sometimes Star. There are people out there who are not as open minded as others. I'm trying not to be mean by saying this Star because you guys have accepted me but if you have a problem with it then please don't saying anything." I said.

"Why would I have a problem with it? I think it is sweet that you and friend Beast Boy found each other through such sadness that you have endured." Star said. I smiled and BB smiled and went started to wipe up the counters. "Hey guys, do you want to join us for a movie?" Robin asked. "Booya! I'm in." Cyborg said. "As long as none you make fun of me and Danny then we're in." BB said. "Deal!" all four of them said.

I smiled as we sat on the couch. Robin picked out the movie and put it in. To my surprise he put in a scary movie. I was cuddled next to BB during the movie but my eyes were glued to the screen. By the end of it I was clinging to BB. "Maybe we should watch a scary movie more often." BB said with a smirk. "Shut up, I wasn't that scared." I said. "Keep telling yourself that D." BB said. "Well, I'm hitting the hay. It's been an insanely long day." I said. I got up and walked down the hall and I noticed that there was a door that had my name on it. I smiled and walked in.

"I'm going to have to remember to thank Dick in the morning." I whispered. The room was amazing, it was a dark shade of blue and it was decorated with a bunch of space stuff. "Do you like it?" asked a voice behind us. "Thanks Dick, it is almost exactly like my room back in Amity." I said. "Hey, I remembered you saying something about wanting to be an astronaut when we were kids." Dick said. "Thanks bro, this really means a lot." I said. "No problem little brother. Well I'm off to bed. I'm helping Cy build that ray in the morning." Dick said. "Well see you in the morning. Hopefully I won't wake anybody else up." I said. Dick smiled and left the door closing behind him. I flopped down on my back in the bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin's P.O.V.

I woke up pretty early so I decided to go and check on Danny. When I got to his room I saw that he was on his stomach and drooling a little. "Still the same no matter whose body he is in." I said with a smile. I walked out the door and down into the common room, when I got there I saw Cyborg there fixing breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Cy," I said. "Hey, if nothing happens today why don't we continue work on that ray before we get called out to fight crime or something." Cy said. "Sure thing, it could possibly be a good thing if we don't have to fight in each other's bodies." I said. Then we stopped when we heard someone stumbling in behind us. I turned to see my little brother rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You won't be able to sneak up on anyone like that Danny." I said. "Sorry," Danny said with a yawn. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep anymore with the sun coming in." he said with another yawn. "Then we will go and get you curtains once we are back in the right bodies." I said. Danny nodded and went over to the couch and turned on the TV. It was on the news and they were talking about how Danny was missing.

"Maybe we should have stuck around." I said. "Gee, ya think? Great now they are all thinking that I am missing or dead as well." Danny said. "Did you have any other friends back in Amity?" I asked. "Well there was Valerie. But other than that Sam, Tucker and I were always picked on for being seemingly weak and nerdy." Danny said.

"We will take care of this. We probably shouldn't announce it to the world that Robin has a twin brother. That just gives Slade a chance to go after you Danny." Cyborg said. "You're right Cyborg. Whenever we go out after we fix this I want you to be in ghost form." I said. "Will do bro. When's breakfast?" Danny asked. "Almost done." Cyborg said. "Make sure there is something the BB will eat as well as me." he said. "Why, just cause you are in his body?" Cy asked. "Yes, I will not violate his body by eating meat." Danny said.

"And I thank you for that." BB said coming up behind him. Danny turned and they kissed. I wasn't creeped out at all, I was always opened minded but when it comes to new people in the tower not so much. My brother was a different story.

Pretty soon Raven and Starfire came into the room with us and we ate breakfast. "So what is on the schedule today, Robin?" Starfire asked. "Well, if we are not called out today Cyborg and I should complete the ray to switch us back and we can officially make Danny a member. One thing though, when we go out all the time we have to keep it on the down low that Danny and I are twins. We don't want Slade to know so he can use him as bait." I said. "Okie dokie, so he has to go around in his Phantom form and we should possibly change his hair style as well." Star said. "I have an idea for it. Sam would probably really like it." Danny said.

"Right, so after breakfast we change Phantom's look and work on changing us back to normal." I said. "Good, cause breakfast is done." Cyborg said. We all gathered around the table and ate breakfast. By the time we finished we split up and started to work on the ray and anything else we did.

Danny's P.O.V.

"Hey BB, I want to give myself a haircut." I said. "Are you sure, or is it that you want to spend some quality alone time with me." BB said. I smiled and dragged him away and into his room. "So what exactly are we doing?" he asked. "Changing my look so the police won't recognize me." I said. "Why are the police after you?" he asked his voice was filled with concern. "Well, Robin and I left Amity rather quickly after he found me. So now the police think that I have been kidnapped or something." I said.

I sat him down on a chair I found in the room and started on my hair. "Do any of the girls have a straightener here?" I asked. "I have no idea; best way to find out would be to search the girls' bathroom." BB said. I smiled and went to search in there discretely. So I turned into a fly and flew in there. I found it and a brush and some scissors and brought them back into the bedroom with me.

"So, will I like the new look?" BB asked with a smirk. "I sure hope so." I said. I gave him a quick kiss before I went to work on changing my look. I took the straightener and plugged it in as I planned on how I was going to do this. As I began to straighten my hair BB had a look of shock on his face. "Dude, how do you know how to do this?" BB asked. "It was a dare Sam and Tuck had me do. I went Goth for a day." I said.

Once the hair was straightened I decided to style in a way that I wanted it. I layered it and styled it in a different way. "Hey D, are you almost done?" BB asked. "Yeah almost babe, just hold still a little longer." I said. I made it so that my hair covered my right eye and my left was left alone. "Alright, now I'm done." I said. "Sweet let me see." BB said. I did and he had a big smile on his face. "Dude, this is sweet. Definitely a good look for you." he said. "I'm glad that you think so, it is staying." I said.

The door opened up behind us and Robin was standing there. "Nice look bro. The ray is ready." Robin said. "Awesome." BB and I said. We walked back into the living room where the rest of the team was waiting for us. "Nice look D." Cyborg said. "Thanks," I said. "Alight now, ya'll ready?" Cy asked. We nodded and we got hit with the blue light again. This time around though, we didn't get knocked unconscious just disorientated for about a minute. Once we got ourselves centered I noticed that I was back in my own body.

"Did it work?" Dick asked. "I think so." I said. "Woohoo! I'm in my body again." BB said. "Glad it worked." Robin said. "Now, let's go and get some pizza." Cyborg said. We agreed and headed out to the pizza place. We all got into the T-Car with BB as a kitten in my lap. I loved it; it was adorable that my boyfriend was like this with me. Sooner than I expected we were sitting around the table and already ordered. Apparently my suggestion had calmed BB and Cyborg's fight and now it was a peaceful meal. Of course every peaceful moment was interrupted by something.

In the middle of my second slice of pizza my ghost sense went off for the first time here in Jump City. I stiffened and looked around, trying to find the source. "What is it Danny?" Robin asked. "There is a ghost somewhere around." I answered. "Where?" he asked. "I don't know. I'll be right back." I said. I shot out of my seat and took to the skies. I floated above my team for a second and looked around. I noticed that the ghost was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to hide from me. My communicator that Dick handed to me earlier today went off.

"What do you got Danny?" Dick asked. "Nothing, he's hiding from me." I said. "Do you know who would hide from you?" he asked. "Skulker would. But he usually shows himself by now." I said. Then out of nowhere I was hit by a missile.

Robin's P.O.V.

We were watching Danny from below and we had just seen him take a missile. "Danny!" Beast Boy yelled. "Titans GO!" I yelled. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy took to the skies and Cyborg and I went to go and make sure that Danny was okay. We tracked his communicator and we found him coming out of a hole in the ground.

"Dude, you okay?" Cyborg asked. "Peachy. Where is that bastard?" Danny asked. "Star, Raven and BB are keeping him busy." I said. "Alright, we need to run him down I'm going to have to destroy his suit." he said. He took off again and we decided to head up to the top of a building. When we got to the top what we saw stunned us. Danny had ripped the head off the ghost and took something green out of the helmet. The four of them landed on the roof and Danny was still holding the green blob.

"Guys, this is Skulker." Danny said. "Dude, that little dude was in the big tough suit?" BB asked. "Yes, now how am I going to get rid of you?" Danny asked the green blob. "You cannot do anything to the greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone!" Skulker yelled. "I have before and I am doing it again." Danny said. "So how are you going to get rid of him?" I asked. "Not sure. Actually, I have an idea." Danny said. He then threw the tiny coast out towards the ocean and it was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Dude, you should totally play baseball." BB said with a smile. "No way in hell babe, I don't even like baseball. I actually really like football or hockey a lot better." Danny said. "Dude, you haven't seen your brother in seven years and you guys are so much alike it isn't even funny." Cyborg said. Danny and I laughed and we went back to finish eating the pizza we left on our table.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny's P.O.V.

It has been a few months since Dick came and got me from Amity, and now it was our 16th birthday. I was excited; this will be the first birthday in a long time that I get to be with my brother. I got out of bed and was greeted by Beast Boy.

"Hey D, how did you sleep?" BB asked. "I did, you don't know what day it is do you?" I asked. "Wednesday, why?" he asked. "Robin didn't tell guys, did he?" I asked. "Tell us what?" BB asked. "It's our birthday today, our 16th birthday." I said. BB smiled and then gave me a hug and kissed me. It was great to be kissed like this on a daily basis.

"I need to tell the others." BB said. I smiled and then he ran off. "I wonder what he is up to?" I asked myself. I walked down the hall and then down into the training room. Robin was in there training but stopped as soon as I walked in.

"Happy birthday bro," I said. "Happy birthday to you too Danny." Dick said. "BB didn't know that it was our birthday, did you not tell them?" I asked. "No, I didn't think about it since we were protecting our city so much." Dick said. "It's okay, but I wouldn't be surprised when we go upstairs to see them planning something for us." I said. "I know, hey do you want to continue with the self-defense lessons?" Dick asked. "Sure, it's a good work out." I said. I changed into something comfortable and then Dick began the lesson.

I was almost to the point where I can beat my brother but always by the end of the lesson I would end up being pinned to the matt. "You getting there little brother." Dick said. "Thanks," I said. He helped me up and then we went to go and take a shower and change before we see what the rest of the Titans are planning for us.

Dick and I went up together and not to our surprise the other Titans were waiting for us. "Happy Birthday!" they yelled together. "You owe me ten bucks." I whispered. Dick smirked but nodded as we walked in and almost immediately I was engulfed by Starfire.

"Oh friend Danny, thank you for telling us that all these years we have been missing Robin's birthday." Starfire said. I phased out of her embrace and started panting for breath. "You would think that I would get used to that by now." I said. "One would think. Thanks guys, even though my brother did tell you guys." Dick said. "Your very welcome bro." I said with a smile. Robin smiled but launched himself at me. Instantly I became intangible and Dick hit the floor behind me.

"No fair," he said. "Sorry, it was instinct." I said. Beast Boy came up to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Come on ya'll we have cake and ice cream as well as presents!" Cyborg yelled. I smiled as BB ran forward and grabbed a present and handed it to me. I saw a look on his face that told me that he was up to something. When I opened it I was shocked, it was a model rocket that I kept in my room in Amity. Tears started to form as I picked it up, I immediately hugged him.

"Sam and Tucker bought this for me for Christmas years ago, you have no idea what this means to me BB, thank you." I said. BB blushed and then I saw a note in the box, I read it without taking it out of the box. 'This is only part one, if you want the other part meet me in your room later. Love BB.' I looked over at him and gave him a slight nod. About an hour later we finished opening the presents. I got a video game from Cyborg, a book from Raven and I don't even know what from Starfire. Dick got a cd from Cyborg, training stuff from Raven; I don't even want to know what he got from Star.

The cake was a chocolate and vanilla swirl with chocolate icing and a vanilla ice cream. "All right, I have to know. Who made the cake?" I asked. "I did," Cyborg said proudly. "Damn, well there goes that idea." I said. So instead I gave Cyborg a high five. "Thanks D, I'm glad you like it but what about you Rob?" Cy asked. "It's great, almost like mom made." Rob said sadly. "It is, isn't?" I asked. "Well Raven and I are going to head out for a patrol while you four stay back and have some fun." Cyborg said.

My eyes widened as well as Dick's but I smirked as I looked over at BB. BB smiled back and when Cyborg and Raven left I walked with BB into my room. "So, what did you have in mind B?" I asked. We entered the room and he smiled at me. He closed the door behind me and made sure that it was locked. "Well, it's something that I know we have wanted to do for a while now." BB said. I blushed as he moved closer to me and kissed me.

He pushed me towards the bed while our tongues were twisting around each other. Soon I fell over onto the bed with BB on top of me. My hands started to roam down his body and I could already feel myself get hard for him. BB's hands moved up my chest then back down. He pulled off my shirt and I pulled off his.

"Do you really want to do this?" BB asked. To answer him I stuck my hand down his pants and grabbed his hard length. He gasped but I smiled seeing his reaction. I took my hand out and we struggled out of our pants and BB ended up back on top of me. BB started to move down my body and then he took my length into his mouth.

"Oh god," I moaned. BB started to lick and suck, it just felt like heaven. "You taste so good D." BB said. "Don't stop," I moaned. I couldn't help but thrust into his mouth and he moaned with me. BB stopped and pulled out and then put his finger into me to get me ready. It burned at first but soon I was getting used to it. "Are you ready for me?" BB asked. "As ready as I can be BB." I said. He then removed his fingers and lifted me and gently pushed himself into me. I gasped but he captured my lips as he let get used to him being inside of me. He slowly pushed more of him into me until he was all the way in.

"Are you okay D?" he asked. "Never better, this feels wonderful, hurts at first but I can't wait to do it to you." I said. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he started to thrust himself into me. An hour later we both came and Beast Boy collapsed on top of me. "I love you Danny." he said. "I love you too BB, this was the best birthday ever." I said. We both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dick's P.O.V.

I had an awesome night with Starfire and I am almost certain that Danny had a great night with Beast Boy as well. I put on my pants and went to my computer, a couple of days ago I had sent Bruce an email about Danny. When I opened up my email I found a response from Bruce. When I read it my eyes shot open. I looked at the time to see that it was almost 8 so Danny should be up. I put on my top and my mask and cape and boots and raced out of my room and into the common room. I found Danny and Beast Boy playing video games.

"Danny you would never guess what happened." I said. "What is it bro?" he asked. "You know how I was taken in by Batman right?" I asked. "Yeah, what is this about Rob?" Danny asked again. "Well I told him I found you and about your adoptive family and he agrees that we shouldn't be split up again so he is taking you in as well." I said. Danny's and Beast Boy's eyes opened wide and Danny's mouth fell open.

"Well, say something." I said. "Are you serious? You're not pulling a prank on me or anything are you?" he asked. "Why would I kid?" I asked. He smiled and launched himself at me and hugged me tight. "That is one of the best birthday gifts a guy could ask for Dick, thank you." Danny whispered in my ear. "It's no problem little brother. Now, we just need to tell the media that you didn't die or get kidnapped or anything like that." I said.

"So how do we do that?" Beast Boy asked. "Not exactly sure of that just yet." I said rubbing the back of my head. "You do it too." Danny said with a smile. "What do I do?" I asked confused. "You rub the back of your head when you think. I do that a lot." he said. "Okay, maybe you can help me come up with a plan then." I said. The doors behind us opened up and Cyborg, Star and Raven came into the room.

"A plan for what?" Raven asked. "For what we tell the media why Danny disappeared and suddenly ended up in Jump City." I said. Suddenly Danny's eyes widened and he smiled that smile that got us into a lot of trouble as kids.

"Oh no, whatever it is you're thinking we are not doing it." I said. "Trust me, it'll work." Danny said. "Hear him out Robin, who knows it might actually work better than one of Beast Boy's plans." Raven said. "Hey!" BB exclaimed.

"Anyway, let's hear your plan Danny." I said. "Thank you Raven, alright back in Amity there was this one ghost that everyone knew was after me. So we blame him for kidnapping me after the explosion and nobody saw in the middle of all the confusion. And if they did see Rob running up to me than we can say that the ghost overshadowed him to make me trust him. I got knocked out and when I woke up I was here and you guys took me in. And then that's when your mentor comes in and says that he is taken in another orphaned boy. That way nobody will be able to connect me to Phantom." he said.

"That is actually a really good plan Danny. I'm impressed, how did you learn to come up with something like this?" I asked. "By having a crazed fruit loop after me on multiple occasions. There was this one time he made me and Jazz fight each other in a ghost and human shield so neither of us could escape and made us fight to the death. So we played along and pretended that Jazz killed me. He fell for it too." Danny said. "I'm not even going to ask." I said.

"So step one would be to tell the press that Danny showed up on our doorstep unconscious." Raven said. "We need to tell Batman the plan as well so he knows his roll." I said. "Of course, you tell him and we will get ready and I need to get my hair, actually never mind." Danny said. "I don't want to know where you were going with that thought process." I said.

Danny's P.O.V.

I was excited to say the least. This way I will always be with my brother and I don't want to leave him again. So I was waiting with them to tell the reporters what had happened and Bruce Wayne showed up with the adoption papers. The play worked that is until Vlad Masters showed up to confront Bruce about adopting me. I gave my brother a look and he nodded and went to go and change into civilian clothes.

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne, but the boy's parents and I were friends and they would want me to take him." Vlad said. "I'm sorry Mr. Masters but the boy was adopted by them to begin with. I took in his brother but I didn't know about him." Bruce said. "Really? If he has a brother then where is he?" Vlad asked. Then Dick came in right beside me and I smiled.

"Sure they look alike, but how do I know that this isn't just some ploy to get him?" Vlad asked. "Come on Vlad, this is my brother Dick Grayson. My name is Danny Grayson our parents were killed when we were nine. If you don't believe me look it up." I said. The other Titans weren't in the room with us so I could use his name. Vlad glared at me but Dick stepped in between us.

"Don't you dare hurt my little brother." Dick said. "You really weren't kidding Danny; well I hope you take care of him Mr. Wayne." Vlad said. Vlad turned around and walked away and I got a good look at the man who was taking me in.

"Dick wouldn't stop talking about you for a long while." Bruce said. "It's nice to meet the man who trained my brother, Batman." I said quietly. "How did you find out? Did your brother tell you?" he asked. "He deduced it all on his own." Dick said. Bruce looked at me and smiled. "So how did you figure it out?" he asked. "Well I knew that you took my brother and he told me that he was Robin. I knew Robin was trained by Batman so I just took a guess and asked him if you were Batman. All he did was confirm it." I said.

"You really are related. Dick found out my secret within a week after adopting him." Bruce said. "Awesome, you know Dick has been teaching me some hand to hand." I said. "Really now? Has he beaten you yet?" Bruce asked. "Not yet," Dick said with a smile. "Hey, at least I hold back some or I would totally break bones with my punches." I said.

"Really now, you are able to break bones?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, when I was fourteen I got into a lab accident in my adoptive parents lab in the basement. What happened was that it made me half-ghost and half-human. One of the things that it gave me was the strength, intangibility, invisibility, flight, ectoblasts, cryoblasts, overshadowing, duplication, and my ghostly wail." I said. "You are the only child I adopted to possess powers." Bruce said.

"Dude, you didn't tell me that there were more." I said to Dick. "Sorry," Dick said. "So far it is just your brother, you and Jason. Dick and Jason I trained as my partners. Do you at least have control of your powers?" Bruce asked. "Absolutely. I have had my powers for two years now, the only one I seem to have a problem is the duplication. Every time I try I end up with two heads and three eyes or one head three eyes and three arms, actually I'm glad we stood up to Vlad." I said.

"You want to catch me up Dick?" Bruce asked. "Well Vlad is a half-ghost like Danny but they are enemies. Vlad wanted Maddie, Danny's adoptive mom, to be his wife and Danny as his son." Dick said. "So he's a billionaire psychopath." Bruce said. "Pretty much," I said. "So how do you work on duplication?" Bruce asked. "Well Sam and Tucker kind of helped me with a lot of my powers but we never really figured out how to work that particular power." I said. "Right, Dick, help your brother duplicate himself. I will have Alfred set up another bed in your old room in case you guys come and visit sometime." Bruce said. He got up and left us alone in the room.

"Does he do that often?" I asked. "Yes, so that was Vlad?" Dick asked. "Yes, his ghost form looks nothing like him either, not like me that is." I said. "Really now, what does his ghost form look like?" he asked. "Like a blue skinned vampire with black hair and his suit is all white with a cape that's red on the inside." I said. "Seriously, a vampire?" Dick asked. "Yeah, hey I've got an idea do you want to switch clothes and get a kick out of confusing the team?" I asked. "You're on." Dick said.

I smiled and we quickly switched our clothes and changed our hair styles. I actually put on his costume and we headed back to the tower. I couldn't help but smirk but then I looked over at my brother. "You know this will only work if we don't kiss Star or BB." I said. "I know, they will be able to figure it out. So let's just see if they figure it out just by talking to them, or doing something with them." Dick said. "Good idea bro." I said. We walked into the Tower and we were going to let the fun begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dick's P.O.V.

Danny and I walked into the tower; we were in each other's clothes so now we had to pretend to be each other. I can do it though, just as we entered the tower the team met up with us. I got a hug from Beast Boy and Danny got a hug from Starfire. So far so good, they haven't recognized us yet. Danny and I shared a smile before we got settled in with each other's significant others.

"So want movie should we watch?" Cyborg asked as he came in with the popcorn. We talked about it for a second and then Cyborg ended up putting in a comedy. We were about halfway through it before Beast Boy looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You aren't Danny." BB said. The team paused for a minute and looked at us.

"How do you know?" I asked with a grin. BB smiled before looking straight at me.

"You haven't cuddled with me or anything, you have to be Rob." He said.

"Finally!" Danny and I exclaimed. We switched places until we were sitting next to our other half.

"Wait, wait, wait. Ya'll tricked us?" Cyborg asked.

"It worked didn't it?" Danny asked. Cyborg nodded dumbfoundly but didn't say anything else. I looked back over at my brother and smiled we had another prank coming up and the others will have their mind blown.

When the movie was over Danny gave BB a quick kiss before following me into my room.

"So what's the plan Dick?" he asked once we were alone. I smiled and pulled out a notebook. I handed it to him and read, the plan was to sneak into the rest of the Titan's rooms and set up a booby-trap for when they get up in the morning except for Raven of course. Danny smiled and nodded, we split up to get our plans in motion.

Danny's P.O.V.

I just got done setting up the trap in Cyborg's room when I heard something, I instantly turned invisible and looked around. I saw my brother emerge from Starfire's room and I shook my head. I glided through the hall until I got to BB's room, I smiled when I entered I felt happy with the way my life turned out after the explosion at the Nasty Burger.

My happiness then turned into mischievousness as I quickly set up and went to my room. I fell back onto my bed and slept. I had a peaceful sleep until I heard screams coming from BB's, Cyborg, and Starfire's rooms. I smiled and got up and walked out into the hall. Cyborg was covered in paint, BB was covered in water and I think Starfire was covered in Kool-Aid. I smiled and when BB looked over at me he gawked.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

"Me, no never." I said with a smile. Dick came up beside me and crossed his arms and soon Raven came out of her room as well.

"It was Robin?" Cyborg asked shocked. Dick just smiled as did I, though they couldn't who the responsible party was.

"Excuse, but why am I covered in orange sticky stuff?" Starfire asked.

"It's just a joke, something that friends play on each other." I said. Starfire nodded and smiled.

"Does this mean you have come to accept us as friends?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"More than friends, family." I said. Starfire squealed and rushed forward and hugged me. I phased through it and held my chest.

"Um, next time don't hug so hard, okay Star?" I said.

"Sorry," Starfire said.

"Well, I'm taking a shower." Cyborg said. Starfire agree and Dick and Raven disappeared as well. That left BB and I alone in the hallway. I smiled and walked towards him.

"I put the water over your door." I whispered in his ear.

"That's kind of you, now I don't have to take a shower." BB said as he kissed me. I smiled as I kissed him back.

"You may not need a shower but I do." I said before backing off and running to my bathroom. Beast Boy laughed and followed me in there. I made it to the shower and turned the water on before BB joined me.

"You can't take a shower with your clothes on." BB said with a smile. I smirked and stripped and climbed into the shower with BB right behind me.

***Sexual Content ahead, you have been warned***

The hot water was pouring down on us and BB wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his erection growing behind me as he started to clean my back with the soap. I moaned in pleasure as he kneaded my back my own erection grew as well. I could feel BB kiss my shoulder and my neck suckling my neck when he got there. I closed my eyes and leaned into him as I felt his hands rub themselves over my chest and down to my erect dick. I groaned again when he wrapped his hand around it and started to pump it erotically.

"Don't stop," I moaned into his ear. I could feel him smiling as he turned me around and pushed me against the wall. I looked into his green eyes that were full of lust as he leaned in to kiss me with so much passion I was dizzy from it. He moved down my chest down to my erect dick. He closed his mouth around it and started sucking.

I groaned even louder thankful that the shower was hiding our happy sounds. I bucked into his mouth which made BB gag slightly but I finally came and he swallowed it all. I sagged against the wall in exhaustion but BB still was as hard as a rock. I smiled and kissed him.

"Want me to help you out with that?" I asked.

"I have an idea." BB said smiling. I smiled and he lifted me up to where I was wrapping my legs around him and before I knew his dick was inside of me. I gasped at that. We moved together until we both came.

"It's a good thing we're in the shower." I said as he slid out of me.

"Yeah, now we can clean each other and then go and get something to eat." BB said.

"You and your food." I said with a laugh.

***End Sex Scene***

When we were dressed we got out into the Common Room to see breakfast set up, I immediately went for a bowl of cereal and started to eat it next to BB. Dick walked over with a smile on his face.

"What's up bro?" I asked.

"We decided that since he haven't gotten any calls yet we are going to go to a circus in town, want to come?" he asked. I froze mid bite, the last time I went to a circus I got mind controlled by the ringmaster. I looked over at BB.

"Sounds great," BB said with a big smile. "What about you D?" he asked.

"Sounds fine by me," I said.

"Great, we'll be leaving in a little while." Dick said.

"Do I have to go as Phantom?" I asked. Dick shook his head and I smiled, I looked different enough that nobody would recognize me. When we were finished we were leaving for the circus and to my horror it was Circus Gothica, I wondered what made Dick choose this place, probably Star.


End file.
